


【冬叉】Pretty Boy（风月俏佳人AU 站街冬×嫖客叉）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, 站街, 风月俏佳人设定
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: RT.雷者勿入





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

　　直到今晚的新郎官端着酒杯坐到自己对面，他才终于意识到他们真的分手了。

　　“尽管有点突然，但还是恭喜。”布洛克指挥自己和前男友碰杯，旁观了整场婚礼，他确定杰克.罗林斯是真心爱慕他的结婚对象。

　　“我不能总是等你啊。”罗林斯耸了耸肩，眼神越过层层人群分寸不移地锁定他的新娘。

　　“幸运的姑娘。”布洛克再次举杯一饮而尽，分手后他们的关系有了奇妙的变化，这让两人由恋情后期的紧张和对立重新回复到轻松和亲密的状态。

　　“说起来，接替我位置的泽莫，你的新搭档，他怎么没来？我给你们都发了请帖。”

　　这个名字让沉浸在假期中的布洛克重新感到胃部抽搐起来，尽管工作成果斐然，但他俩心里都知道彼此不对付，对布洛克来说，泽莫就是对他职业生涯的前二十年诽谤过许多同事“效率低下、自由散漫”的惩罚。

　　“这么说吧，咱俩如果是刽子手的话，泽莫就是台绞肉机。”泽莫当然不会出席罗林斯的婚礼，他自己的婚事都是在去拉斯维加斯收购博彩公司的时候顺道完成的，在流动冰激凌车改造成的公证处，娶了他的女助理。

　　“不管怎样，”罗林斯站起来整了整笔挺的礼服，他不舍得离开自己的新婚妻子太久，“你有了难得的假期，我也要去度蜜月了，玩得开心。”

　　“一路顺风！”布洛克被罗林斯像个小伙子一样跑进舞池的样子逗乐了，他借着微微一点酒意朝他喊话，“走之前把你那辆拉风的红色法拉利的车钥匙留下！”他早在停车场就盯上那辆美人了。

　　把家庭装乐事的袋子完全倒扣在自己脸上，搜刮完最后的薯片碎屑，而口袋里仅剩的零钞又不够再买一袋时，詹姆斯意识到他必须上街工作了。

　　磨边的牛仔背心和破洞的紧身皮裤、粗眼线和大戒指、除臭剂和口香糖，他在十分钟内就把自己准备妥当，由廉租房里的废品摇身一变为好莱坞大道上的待售商品。

　　深一脚浅一脚地趟过堆积着外卖盒和色情杂志的狭小客厅，他的室友山姆正在勉强打扫出来的一小块空地上不知疲倦地做着俯卧撑，每次接到新的片约，将要代替某个大明星在银幕上露屁股前他总会加紧训练，这对于詹姆斯也是种鼓舞，通常一半的房租有了着落之后，自己负责的另一半也很快能凑齐。

　　“祝我好运吧。”推开门前詹姆斯习惯性地自言自语。

　　“老弟，保持吸气！幸运女神总会眷顾拥有平坦腹部的小男孩！”无情的嘲笑被怒摔的门板隔断。

　　夜晚的洛杉矶和白天是如此不同，以至于布洛克觉得自己明明是按原路返回，却一直在陌生的街区里绕圈。午夜时分，熟悉地形的本地人不是早已在家熟睡就是刚在酒吧开始狂欢，游荡在街上的大多是些衣着暴露夸张的推销员，推销的是他们自己。

　　他们通常脾气暴躁、行为失常、精神恍惚，但只想赶快回到酒店套房的布洛克小心翼翼地放慢速度，企图在一堆不靠谱的应召女郎里搜寻到一个潜在的好心指路人。

　　副驾驶那一侧覆了黑色玻璃膜的车窗突然被陌生人叩响，朗姆洛谨慎地降下一点点窗户，很明显来搭讪他的是个男妓，不是他对化妆的年轻男孩有偏见，而是真正乐于助人的好孩子不会在开口说话前先别人的车玻璃上哈一口热气再往上一个湿漉漉的唇印。那男孩正半弯着腰，用一双点缀着浓密睫毛的绿眼睛往车里看。

　　“问路十块，偷车贼。”他的声音敲起竹杠来也能算好听。

　　“只是问个路就要十块钱？”布洛克觉得这小伙子未免太不地道。

　　“现在涨到二十啦!”

　　“谁给你的勇气坐地起价？”

　　“因为还有封口费啊，”这个冒失的男孩给他一个了然的笑容，“挂着本地车牌却能在星光大道上迷路，转向的时候指示灯乱打一通，这车不是你的。”这解释了布洛克还没来得及问的“偷车贼”的问题。

　　他忍不住回敬了一个白眼，“这是我借的车，我从纽约……”

　　“关我屁事，”绿眼睛粗暴地打断布洛克的解释，“二十块，你要去哪儿？”

　　布洛克和他对视了几秒，最后认输地啧了一声，一边翻钱包找零钱一边报出了比弗利山庄某个高级酒店的名字。

　　“五十块你能找得开吗？”他有点得意地用两根手指夹着一张纸钞，他在明知故问，期待着这个贪小便宜的年轻人能知难而退，毕竟一个要靠敲诈来赚二十块钱的人哪能有三十块钱呢。

　　谁知话音刚落，这小男妓却快速麻利地拉开车门一屁股坐进副驾驶座，布洛克在短暂的错愕中警醒到：出门在外无论男女，锁好车门都很重要。

　　“那我就不找了，直接一路把你送到酒店门口。”

　　在路口等着红灯变绿的间隙，布洛克忍不住偏头悄悄打量坐在身边的男孩，尽管衣着低劣体态粗俗，但无疑他长了个好脸蛋，好到让人觉得他应该属于精品店的橱窗而不是橱窗外的马路牙子电线杆。

　　“你叫什么名字？”他终于意识到同车半小时，还不知道这位特殊向导的名字。

　　“随便，”男孩在真皮座位上挪了挪自己的屁股，“杰克、杰夫、查尔斯、詹姆斯、塞巴斯蒂安……你喜欢哪个？”

　　“就叫你詹姆斯吧，好记。”布洛克并不觉得挫败，毕竟总不能指望一个临时带路的男妓对人坦诚相待，而那男孩挑了挑眉毛没说什么。

　　这红灯慢得可怕，以至于布洛克没忍住这个问题：“所以你这行……工资怎么样？”他像个真正的绅士那样问得含蓄。

　　“口活三十，全套一百五。”他随口扯了一个远高于实际的价码。

　　“一百五一晚？”

　　詹姆斯反应了不到一秒，赶紧摇了摇头：“一百五一次。”

　　布洛克看在眼里只觉得好玩，他跟人为了几块钱讨价还价的时候詹姆斯大概还没出生。估计酒店已经快到了，他懒得争论这件事，只是问道：“一百五一次，”这可和华尔街的白领的时薪差不多了，“你却为了五十块钱给我带路，不耽误你做生意吗？”

　　“不啊，”詹姆斯比布洛克预想中的要聪明很多，他立刻为自己找到一个合理的解释，“这五十块赚的轻松，只是带路而已，我甚至都不用摸你的老二。”

　　不到十分钟后，布洛克就远远地看到了酒店金碧辉煌的门脸，油门加速漂亮地停到大门口，下车甩上门把钥匙抛给笑脸相迎的门童去泊车，詹姆斯也跟着下了车，并且亲昵地挽住了布洛克的胳膊。

　　已经有晚归的客人惊恐地看着他们了，布洛克面带尴尬地试图挣脱开这小无赖，“你该用我给你的五十块打个车回去继续上班了。”

　　“Come on，”詹姆斯嬉皮笑脸地低头扣好敞着怀的背心，拉着布洛克往大厅里走，“我们都知道我不是那么容易打发的，出门在外放纵一晚又如何呢？”他自认为很会看碟下菜，这个开着借来的红色保时捷在洛杉矶街头晕头转向的男人绝不是个体面的道德模范，他大概是一切花样都玩腻了才会一脸禁欲的假像，又靠一身定制西装掩盖身上的风尘味。

　　新鲜草莓和冰镇香槟，运通黑卡的入住特权。为了上一个案子在办公室里安营扎寨了半个月的布洛克对顶层套房的客房服务十分满意，和应召男妓过夜从不会让人尴尬，一切都顺理成章、理直气壮。老天，他开始期待这次休假了。

　　为他“亲密的”工作搭档特别设置的专属铃声在詹姆斯一边用艳红的舌尖挑着卡在齿缝里的草莓籽一边伸手解着布洛克腰带的时候不解风情地响了起来。

　　“Just leave it.”詹姆斯抓住布洛克下意识地要去够电话的手，夜灯下年轻的男妓操着刻意压低的声线卖弄性感。

　　让他快乐的床伴需要砸钱去买，令他痛苦的同事却主动来电送钱，做出选择没让布洛克有半点纠结，他只是可惜休假刚开始就要结束。

　　“帮我个忙，”他挣脱开詹姆斯迫不及待地按下了接听键，“先去洗澡。”

　　泽莫冷漠又平稳的声线不悦地在耳边响起：“你接电话太慢了。”

　　“行行好，我才刚放假。”朗姆洛窝进沙发里欣赏詹姆斯扭着屁股走进浴室的背影。

　　“二十亿的生意，我刚刚接下来了，对手就在加州，安排你们明天晚上见面，一周时间拿下他们。”

　　拿下。收割。屠宰。关于“收购”这种商业活动他们有太多种戏谑的说法，听来刺耳但绝不夸张，买下整个公司再把它大卸八块，分部门零散着出售，他们这些西装革履的高级精英干着本质上和菜场的肉贩子差不多的活计。

　　“问题不大。哪个公司？”

　　“瓦坎达科技，他们在美国水土不服。”

　　关于工作的电话总是格外冗长，布洛克和泽莫交换了意见，又收到了从纽约总部发来的邮件，等到他意识到房间里还有另一个人的时候，已经过去了将近二十分钟。

　　匆匆扣了电话，布洛克刚想招呼那个在浴室里洗澡的男孩，就惊觉偌大的套房实在太过安静。他靠近浴室的门板旁听了一会儿，没有一点水声传来。

　　他在这时才后知后觉地感到了恐慌，他脱离底层太久了，忘了这些一事无成赚着青春饭的小流氓都有些怎样的脾性。他可能正在里面磕药吸毒，考虑到这家伙的块头，在浴室里四处搜寻趁手的武器好打劫他也不是没有可能的——大屁股的卡戴珊不就是被仇富的歹徒捆起来扔进浴缸里了吗？

　　冲进浴室比布洛克预料中的简单，他没想到这混蛋猖狂到连门都不锁。那男孩背对着门口在做坏事，听到动静仍然死不回头，但显然是吓了一跳，身前窸窸窣窣地在整理着自己的裤子，布洛克猜测这可悲的瘾君子已经沦落到了“开天窗”的地步。

　　布洛克几乎气到发疯，他被一个男妓耍得团团转，本来就要抽出时间工作的难得假期差点就要临时加上警察局一日游的新项目。

　　“你他娘背着我干什么呢？”他用自己在谈判桌上威胁对手的声音复述着警匪片里的经典台词，“别耍花招，慢慢转过来，双手举过头顶。”

　　伶牙俐齿的男妓被破门而入的雇主吓得不知如何反应，只敢小声地骂着脏话，而布洛克因为紧张和愤怒喘着粗气，气氛诡异的浴室里充斥着排风扇换气的声音，这发出微小轰鸣声的机器好像吸走了太多氧气，让詹姆斯的脸色由于缺氧而越来越红。

　　“干你的，”男孩终于开始了反击，有钱了不起么，他咬一咬牙，猛地转身面对布洛克的同时把双手往前递了出去，“你满意了吧!”

　　詹姆斯宽大的一对手掌沾满了白色的液体，黏黏糊糊的，有一些还粘在他的裤裆上，大概是刚才慌乱提裤子的时候蹭到的。

　　“你在——？”布洛克被这操作彻底弄懵了。

　　“我在撸管！如你所见！”巴恩斯懊恼地用拳头锤了一下身边干净的白瓷砖，又不管不顾地把满手的脏污抹到雪白的消毒毛巾上，“我生意不好，这玩意儿几天没用过了，怕等下太早缴了械，先撸出来一发不行么？”

　　布洛克的表情瞬间在尴尬、愧疚和嘲讽之间来回转换了几次，詹姆斯没给他开口的机会，转身走进淋浴房打开了花洒，毛玻璃模糊了他美好的身体曲线。

　　男人听着水声憋回了想放声笑出来的冲动，他并不打算就这没有根据的诽谤向这男孩道歉，他们都是老手，洗一个澡的时间足够让双方都冷静下来，于是他只是识相地走出浴室顺便关严实了门。

　　“挑一个，”洗完澡的男孩带着清新的香波气味和湿漉漉的水汽爬上布洛克的临时办公桌，屁股正好压住了他刚打印出来准备看的文件，忙着从脱掉的皮裤口袋里扯出一连串五颜六色的安全套，考虑到今晚的嫖客非同一般的购买力，他又加了句，“当然，几个也可以。”

　　“搞什么？”布洛克瞪着那一堆花里胡哨的杂牌安全套，“安全套自助餐？”

　　“我的宗旨，”没脸没皮的詹姆斯笑嘻嘻地用安全套拼了一个彩虹，“快乐且安全（High&Safe）”

　　这一点也不可爱。男人不耐烦地翻了个白眼，他还有成吨的资料要熬夜看完。

　　“听着，”他用眼神示意詹姆斯马上立刻把屁股从他的代办文件上挪走，“我有重要工作要做，而你的工作要在我的工作干完之后才开始，如果你现在就欲求不满的话，”布洛克顺手捞过电视遥控器扔给他，“可以看看纪录片先冷静一下。”

　　他们总算共度了安静的几个小时，布洛克坐在高背椅子上带着框架眼镜为接下来一周的工作做准备，而詹姆斯则像只家养的纯种犬一样趴在长毛地毯上嚼着大碗的水果软糖，眼睛目不斜视地盯着电视屏幕，他完全被从没看过的老电影吸引住了，五十年代的《控方证人》。

　　把最后一页资料看完，布洛克长出了一口气，摘掉眼镜用掌根揉了揉酸涩的眼睛。这细微的响动让詹姆斯立刻把眼睛从荧幕里抠出来，警觉地看向布洛克，他很少忘记自己是什么身份、又身处什么地方，一心二用是生存的基本技能。

　　他是按时收费的，趴在地毯上看电视也不影响他们商量好的时薪，但当坐在椅子上的男人轻笑着冲他敞开大腿，詹姆斯知道休闲时间结束了。

　　他模仿小动物的动作撅着屁股就地伸了个懒腰，他知道老男人们吃这套，翻过身跪直身体仔细钻研了几秒今晚的老板似笑非笑的神色，忖度着他的喜好，最后膝肘并用地爬到了男人大敞的腿根中间。

　　用牙齿叼住打滑的拉链，男孩最后依依不舍地看了一眼没到结局的悬疑电影。

　　“需要我给你剧透吗？”布洛克嘴上这样充满爱怜地提议，手指却穿过年轻人潮湿的发丝，暗示性地把他的脑袋往自己胯间摁去。

　　于是詹姆斯识相地张嘴含住了男人的性器。

　　这绝对算是他职业生涯里最愉悦的工作经历，詹姆斯用力在布洛克紧的要命的屁股里抽插的时候竟有种自己赚了便宜的幻觉。虽然在把对方干射两回之后仍然被拽着头发硬逼着捅了他第三次，而其实从没睡过乳胶床垫和羽绒被褥的詹姆斯期待着能在大床上睡一小觉。但手里握着的汗湿的腰腹和随着激烈的律动来回颤抖的丰满胸肌让詹姆斯打心眼里享受这次交易。他上了一个有点年纪但风韵犹存的有钱人，赚了两百块钱，在比弗利山庄高级酒店的顶层套房里又吃又喝，还看了大半部电影——叫啥名来着？

　　直到他们真的用詹姆斯的库存集齐了一条七色的安全套彩虹，布洛克才终于不准备再骑一轮詹姆斯尺寸可观的老二。他神清气爽地倒在床的另一边阅读着打炮期间的未接短信，而被彻底榨干的詹姆斯则筋疲力尽地躲进被窝里打哈欠。

　　“明天一早结账。”男妓闭上眼睛睡觉前最后提醒了一遍他的嫖客。

　　“我有一个新工作给你。”布洛克把手机熄屏，摸着黑捞起行李里自备的丝绸睡袍披在身上，在房间里四处走动时下身和腿根都泛起满足的酸痛，“我要包你一整周，白天和晚上，随叫随到，工作内容是陪我出席社交场合和干我。”

　　这话听得半睡半醒的詹姆斯一个激灵，靠，大买卖总算来了。

　　“……我很贵的，24×6你怕是付不起。”

　　他又在欲擒故纵。朗姆洛在心里翻了个白眼。

　　“算你一天一千块，今晚就算第一天，这期间给你买东西的费用不包括，到周日给你七千。”

　　詹姆斯用尽全身力气，咬着舌头阻止自己尖叫出声。他没有回话，只是深吸了口气，然后颤巍巍地把一根食指从被窝里伸了出来，这是卖方的报价。

　　“一万？成交。”这家伙盘靓条顺活还好，不是布洛克不认识更拿的出手的社交名媛，但这周他实在没兴致和玩伴多做周旋，只想找个专业且用不着他费心哄的。

　　“ohhhhhh！”终于崩不住的男孩抱着被子在床上滚来滚去，布洛克庆幸自己没有和他在一张床上谈生意，不然准会被这股劲头掀下去，“我会好好伺候你的，”他直起身子盘腿坐住信誓旦旦地向布洛克宣布，“我会让你离不开我的。”

　　客厅里那张靠窗桌子上的台灯重新亮起来，准备继续工作的男人听到詹姆斯的豪言壮语，嗤了口气揶揄道：“一周一万，宝贝，爹地到时候必须得让你走，”他又像对待任何一个合作伙伴那样伸出了手，立刻被年轻人一把攥住小狗似地摇个不停。

　　“顺带一提，我叫布洛克。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　Chapter2

　　酒店经理娜塔莎.罗曼诺夫今天已经两次注意到那个出现在大堂，从头到脚都与这里的一切格格不入的年轻人了。

　　第一次是早上，前台的接待员正被一个穿着红色皮夹克，举止轻佻言辞暧昧的黑人访客（她发誓这绝不是种族歧视）纠缠的时候，这和他明显是一伙人的男孩冲出电梯，两个人相当不雅地勾肩搭背交谈了一会儿，白人男孩甚至还把一叠面值不小的纸钞塞进了他同伴的裤兜里。大厅里的其他贵宾对他们的行为纷纷侧目，娜塔莎甚至还看到刚踏进旋转门的迪拜王子摇了摇头就携着新宠的女眷转身去了另一家酒店，而当她想出面了解情况的时候，这小子却一溜烟地也离开了。

　　可能是某个打野食的客人，她想，还得是某个暴发户，因为Old Money们从不会在大街上寻找床伴。

　　第二次就是现在，年轻人抱着胳膊气势汹汹地闯进来，磨旧的外套搭在一边肩头，裸露出的强壮臂膀倒还线条流畅，但显然不合身的过小的背心遮不住他微微囤积了点赘肉的小腹，股缝的边缘从过低的裤腰和内裤边缘钻出来——这一切都实在太有碍观瞻了。

　　“先生，”她向前一步率先伸腿挡住了电梯门，“所有外来访客都必须按规定在前台登记。”

　　“我不是访客，”年轻人看上去很不耐烦，不是个好打发的样子，“我昨晚住在这儿”。

　　“请您出示房卡。”娜塔莎打赌嫖客不会给一个男妓备用房卡方便他随时进出。

　　“干，”詹姆斯小声骂了句脏话，“我把那玩意儿落在房间厕所里了。”

　　“那您还有什么证据能表明您是酒店的客人吗？”娜塔莎再次语气平平地问道。

　　这话让詹姆斯在心里悲凉地冷笑，他的怒火现在想烧也烧不起来了，毕竟短短一天之内已经数不清受了多少次类似的侮辱了。

　　“你看我像你们酒店的客人吗？”于是他反问。

　　美艳又冷漠的酒店经理不带感情地看着詹姆斯，扬起下巴说：“所以您是自己离开还是我叫保安来？”

　　“我马上就走。”詹姆斯闻言立刻朝外拔腿，边走边说，“但如果晚上布洛克问起来我的去向，你最好能编个像样的谎话。”

　　“你先等会儿”，娜塔莎立刻拦住了他的去路，她发现这男孩莽撞得很，进进出出都像颗鱼雷一样横冲直撞的，显然是他报出的名字让她分外上心，“你住几楼？”她又试探着问道。

　　“顶层，”善于察言观色的詹姆斯知道自己已然胜券在握，他挺直了腰杆整了整并不存在的衣领，模仿着昨晚的记忆里那个男人炫耀似的暴发户语气，“当然是顶层，最好的那种。”

　　“Well，”女人慢慢收回了她那条套着羊皮细高跟鞋的小腿，做了个“请”的手势，“朗姆洛先生的朋友就是我们酒店的朋友，我们去办公室慢慢谈。”

　　很好，詹姆斯一边跟着她走一边想，他现在甚至知道了他的嫖客的全名，布洛克.朗姆洛。

　　“所以……我该怎么称呼你？”娜塔莎点了点自己的胸牌算是自我介绍，斜靠着办公桌居高临下地看着双腿大开摊在小沙发上的詹姆斯。

　　“随便，”男妓耸了耸肩，嬉皮笑脸地对这个问题企图再次搪塞过去，“你喜欢叫我Jack、Jeff还是……”

　　“闭嘴。”娜塔莎生硬地打断了他不分对象和场合的调情，“别和我耍花样，小男孩。”

　　他只好举起双手表示投降：“詹姆斯，我叫詹姆斯。”

　　“我长话短说，詹姆斯，”娜塔莎上下打量着眼前的年轻人，他固然英俊，但无论是举止还是做派都显得放荡又廉价，“在其他许多酒店发生过的不光彩的事情不会在这里发生。对客人我们希望他们能严格遵守店规，为每位来客做好登记。但对于我们的朋友，我可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

　　“所以……”詹姆斯得承认他那习惯了一锤子买卖的大脑处理不了这么迂回的信息。

　　“所以我猜你是朗姆洛先生的……”面对着这么不会找台阶下的傻小子，娜塔莎也只好绞尽脑汁地为他和朗姆洛的不正当关系扯一块体面些的遮羞布，“亲戚？”

　　“对，”詹姆斯识相地附和道，“我们是亲戚。”

　　“那么他是你的……？”娜塔莎继续诱导着问道。

　　詹姆斯皱着眉毛思考了三秒，不确定地回答：

　　“……舅舅？”

　　“我看行，在你舅舅结账离开以后你也应该不会再出现在这里了。”酒店经理看起来对这个答案颇为满意，在随身的iPad上点了几下，但突然又想起什么来一样问道，“你在我们酒店没有其他舅舅了吧？”

　　詹姆斯强忍住在她面前翻个白眼的冲动，“目前是的。”

　　“不要再有第二个了，”她严肃地警告道，“那我们就算认识彼此了，很好，我希望以后的几天见到你时你能穿得更得体一点……”

　　“你瞧，”詹姆斯好不容易平息的怒火再一次被点燃，“这他妈才是重点!我知道我穿了一身在你们这些人眼里不入流的垃圾，但我今天拿着现金和信用卡到罗德奥街，要买一身去参加晚宴的衣服，可是每一家店，每一家!都他妈的狗眼看人低地不卖给我……”他一边絮絮叨叨地控诉一边回忆着今天所有的遭遇。

　　清早丰盛的早餐桌上，睡眼惺忪的詹姆斯慢吞吞地嚼着培根，看着对面的朗姆洛一杯又一杯地灌下浓缩咖啡，一页又一页地翻阅报纸的财经版。

　　“我不知道你爱吃什么，就每样都点了一份。”男人把看完的报纸随手一丢，开始为出门做准备。

　　塞得满嘴流油的詹姆斯只顾得上冲他竖个大拇指，他没出息地艰难咀嚼着嘴里的巧克力松饼，含含糊糊地问，“有事儿让我干吗？”

　　“还真有，”朗姆洛对着衣帽间里的落地镜娴熟地自己打领带，“去买些衣服，我们晚上会出去，你需要些穿的。”

　　“什么样的？”他咽下一口牛奶问道。

　　“你知道，”朗姆洛最后整了整被发胶固定得一丝不苟的发型，“别太花哨，别太性感，保守得体的。”

　　“老气横秋的。”他自以为可爱地顶了句嘴。

　　“随你怎么想。”赶着去开会的金主并没有兴致和他开玩笑，随意敷衍了一句就甩上门离开了。

　　尽管詹姆斯这周的老板是个毫无人情味可言的工作机器，但是光不差钱这一点足以让人忽略其他种种毛病，在他旁敲侧击地暗示自己手头并不宽裕后，朗姆洛立刻预付了一半的工资，所以当金主一离开，詹姆斯就立刻打电话通知室友山姆来酒店前台取另一半房租。

　　“你要是马上要走红地毯，会去哪里买衣服？”对于詹姆斯这样一个乡下来的没见过世面的穷小子来说，他唯一能接触到的还算有品位的人就是这位一百零八线的好莱坞演员、靠给大明星当裸替糊口的Sam了。

　　“哦伙计，”黑人男孩数着刚从ATM机里吐出来的钞票笑得合不拢嘴，“罗德奥街，必须得是罗德奥街!”

　　然而逛遍了半条街，被那些鼻孔朝天的销售员以礼貌又疏离的态度冷眼相待，不是被委婉地“这件没有您的尺码”拒绝就是被粗暴地“这里没有适合您的，请离开”驱逐，詹姆斯头一次意识到有些事情并不仅仅是钱的问题，好像他周身上下都散发出低劣的气味但只有他自己闻不到一样。

　　“你瞧，”詹姆斯最后气愤地用拳头砸了一下沙发扶手，“买到身像样的行头对我而言已经成了一个悖论，因为我穿得烂所以我要买好衣服，但我又得穿得像样人家才肯卖给我，可我如果已经穿得像样了干嘛还要花钱再买呢……”

　　娜塔莎趁詹姆斯喋喋不休的时候已经处理了几宗客户投诉，她全程所做的只有在适当的时候用各种丰富的语气发出一些拟声词以鼓励詹姆斯接着絮叨下去，尽管她根本就没认真听，但还是从只言片语里抓住了他这堆废话里的重点。

　　她最后揉了揉自己发胀的太阳穴，直接拿起办公桌上的电话打给了酒店的男装部总监。

　　傍晚，开了一整天会的朗姆洛简单地在公司盥洗室里整理了一下就直奔酒店去接自己的男伴，作为一个时常要出席各种社交场合的高级社畜，他自己摸索出来的最高效的应对方法就是随时随地保持最佳状态，把自己打扮得不需要任何准备就能接受任何挑剔眼光的考验。

　　尤其是现在，他们收到的可靠消息表示瓦坎达正在积极与军方交涉寻求合作，开发一个叫“防护罩”的反导弹系统，如果成功，这个几十亿的订单不仅能让这家新兴科技公司的财务危机得到缓解，更有可能让它彻底起死回生。所以朗姆洛必须在一切尘埃落定前就率先出击。

　　带着几乎志在必得的信心，朗姆洛径直走进了酒店大堂。他们约好七点半在一楼休息厅见面，詹姆斯还天真地问过他为什么不到顶楼房间来接自己，对此朗姆洛如实回应，因为这对于他们双方来说都只是工作而非一次约会。

　　然而在休息室里环顾了一圈都没看到他买下来的那个男孩，朗姆洛暗暗地在心中抱怨，除了油嘴滑舌、贪婪无知、肚子上有肉以外，对詹姆斯的印象还要再加一个“不守承诺”。

　　但他意外地在这里撞见了一个老熟人，住在她的酒店里快两天了，居然都没抽出时间来叙叙旧。

　　娜塔莎正和一个年轻的男人待在一起，他们背对着朗姆洛聊得火热，讲到精彩的地方娜塔莎甚至还不顾形象地笑出声音来。而她的男伴，朗姆洛一向佩服她挑男人的眼光，这一个即使看背影也是一如既往地出挑，肩膀宽阔平直，腰线结实有力，双腿笔挺，长发柔亮地扎在脑后。

　　郎姆洛主动上前和他们打招呼，试图把娜塔莎拖离开她的迷人男伴几秒钟以打听到男妓的下落，他猜这女魔头准是把他随手捡来的小垃圾给丢出去了。

　　隔着几步远，他才刚叫了声娜塔莎的名字，她身边的年轻男人就先转过身来。

　　诱人模式全开的詹姆斯和得意到花枝乱颤的娜塔莎一起撞进朗姆洛的视线。

　　詹姆斯和深蓝色的三件套是绝配，考虑到他过分年轻的年纪，一板正经的白衬衫被换成了有蓝色竖条纹装饰的，穿在他身上显得活泼又得体。而当他眼带笑意地走过来挽住自己的胳膊时，朗姆洛感到一种诡异的自豪感油然而生，他拥有这个漂亮男孩，哪怕是条件是建立在金钱基础上的，哪怕时限只有一星期。

　　期待已久的晚餐并没有詹姆斯想象中的那么美好。

　　他们四个成年人吃的东西加起来还不够他在老家的小妹妹半顿午餐的份量，味道也是生冷又寡淡无味，更别提另外那三位倒人胃口的你来我往唇枪舌剑了。

　　朗姆洛的主要对手是那个叫特查拉的CEO，他操着比自己的异国名字还奇怪的异国口音，是个来自非洲某个小国家的王储。这位深色皮肤的富豪穿着一身低调的黑色吸烟装，内搭的紫色丝绸衬衫衬得他的肤色油亮且健康。

　　“……我想知道”他抿着丰厚的嘴唇咽下一口冰镇的香槟，在晚餐的话题兜兜转转了好几圈以后总算谈到了焦点上，“如果你得到了我的公司，当然我不认为你会成功，但如果，你打算对我的公司做什么？”

　　“像我之前几百次做过的那样，”朗姆洛边说边娴熟地用钳子夹住盘子里滑溜溜的奶油烤蜗牛，拿叉子挑出里面鲜嫩的肉来放进嘴里细细咀嚼，“把它拆开然后零卖出去。”

　　“你要理解我会有多么愤怒，”特查拉的语气明显不悦起来，“关于你要打算把我和我妹妹多年的心血像甩卖二手货一样清仓处理，”

　　“我理解不了，”朗姆洛分心瞟了一眼詹姆斯，在接受到他求助般的眼神后大发善心地又向他展示了一遍如何单手掰开那个吃蜗牛的钳子，“我的出价能让你和你妹妹成为亿万富豪。”

　　“那对我们来说毫无意义，”特查拉做了个很有非洲特色的夸张手势，健壮的身体不自觉地向前靠，这让其他人都感到了压迫感，“我们不缺钱，我只想管理我的公司，如果这都不行的话，至少，不应该因为所有权的变动就让长期为我们家族服务的几万名员工的工作机会受到威胁。”

　　他们之间那夹枪带棍的对话让詹姆斯听了浑身不舒服，他觉得整张餐桌上只有特查拉的妹妹苏瑞是个好人，因为就在他纠结直接用手拿着鱼子酱配白面包到底符不符合餐桌礼仪的时候，这位一直观察着他一举一动的好姑娘已经率先下手抓起面包片往自己嘴里送了。

　　“那我能为你们做些什么？”朗姆洛难得退了一步问道。

　　年轻的女科学家单刀直入：“别插手关于我公司的事情。”

　　“那不可能，”朗姆洛摇了摇头，“我是股东，有你们一千万股的股票。”

　　“那我要从你手里把股份买回来。”她的表现真的像个娇纵惯了的小公主了。

　　“你买不起。”

　　“马上我就买得起了，”深皮肤的贵族头一次露出了属于胜利者的笑容，“在美国军方和我们签了合同以后，我就会有充足的资金了。”

　　朗姆洛终于等到对方露出了底牌，他不以为然地撇了撇嘴，说：“我怕你们等不到了，拨款委员会的文件堆里，几十亿的合同只是个不起眼的小薄册子而已。”

　　涉世未深的年轻人对此怒不可遏，她推开椅子站起来，质问道：“你贿赂你们那些肮脏的政客!”她迅速意识到了自己的失态，红着脸宣布，“我受够了美国……现在我要出去透透气。”

　　一直埋头对付那些稀奇古怪食物的詹姆斯这时才意识到气氛已经完全僵化，他错愕地看着苏瑞气得冒火的纤细背影，想了想还是放下了手里的叉子。

　　“看来朗姆洛先生准备动真格了，”特查拉颇具王者风度地起身，显然是要去找自己的妹妹，他披上外套，临走时漫不经心地对布洛克说，“其实我们并非初次见面，昨天我和妹妹参加了你前男友的婚礼，向你转达来自我们共同的朋友的口信：'试着有点人类的感情吧，布洛克。'”

　　四人份的餐后甜点上来时桌上只剩下了两个人，詹姆斯牛嚼牡丹一样迅速解决了自己面前的那份袖珍的马卡龙配奶冻，又满怀期待地紧盯朗姆洛那一口没动的小碟子，男人耐着性子把它推过来，摆着一张心事重重的冷脸直到他们回到酒店。

　　朗姆洛一关上套房的门就立刻掏出手机给搭档打电话，完全忘记了房间里还有另一个人的存在。他们似乎起了争执，詹姆斯能从他越来越拔高的语调中推测出他们在互相指责对方。这情况让他有些不知所措了，照理来说，晚上是他职责内的上班时间，可是要勾引一个正在气头上的老板显然无异于往炮口上撞，詹姆斯权衡再三，出于职业操守迅速把自己脱了个一丝不挂——无论朗姆洛上或不上，他就在那里。

　　打完隔空嘴仗的朗姆洛一转身就看见了浑身赤裸的詹姆斯，他对此没有表现出任何惊讶，视而不见地绕过这具有血有肉的移动大卫，径直走向了自己的办公桌。

　　套房里略微昏暗的照明灯衬得室内的装潢雅致又高贵，显得那盏被朗姆洛突然摁亮的台灯刺眼得简直格格不入，就像加班的场景不适合出现在休假计划中一样。

　　而打开电脑戴上眼镜的朗姆洛肯定也感觉到了桌面上灯光的不适，他又从椅子上起来，探身去够台灯的开关，确定亮度没法调节后，皱着眉四处看了看，最后冲詹姆斯勾了勾手指。

　　等了一天的男妓以为轮到自己上岗了，连忙甩着胯下生机勃勃的谋生工具凑到雇主面前，男人偏头打掉詹姆斯主动来解自己扣子的手，命令他在办公桌边站好。

　　“往左移一点。”

　　“过了过了，再往右回几厘米。”

　　“好了，不准乱动。半小时。”他的语气里总算稍稍有点满意了。

　　詹姆斯发誓这绝对是他最诡异的工作经历，没有之一。站在离嫖客不到半米远的地方，脱光衣服全裸摆出一个扭曲的姿势，只是为了给那盏天杀的瓦数过大的台灯遮光。而且该死的，他那还没来得及换下塔士多礼服的主顾身上沉厚馥郁的香水味让人忍不住悄悄深呼吸，一股撩人的热流从鼻腔一直倾泻向他的下腹，在朗姆洛不曾察觉的时候，詹姆斯已经情不自禁地为他硬起来了。

　　“ummm……”他随手拿过一本资料册翻开以便遮住自己的分身，装模作样地阅读起来，“这是什么？”

　　“明天商务酒会的宾客资料，出席社交场合之前恶补一下。”朗姆洛果断地敲下键盘上的“发送”键，暂时结束了工作。

　　“你要都背过？”他一页页翻过那些印着照片、头衔的表格，附录里甚至还有关系图。

　　朗姆洛耸了耸肩：“理论上是的，如果背不过，那我只能在陌生人冲我打招呼的时候装作和他很熟的样子。”

　　“我今天大概明白你是干什么的了，”詹姆斯强迫自己找个话题来分散集中在胯下的注意力，“那个人的公司有困难，你想要买下来，但他不愿意卖，他提出的条件你觉得不合适，所以你们不对付。”

　　“感谢你的精辟总结。”朗姆洛不咸不淡地回应，手上自顾自地整理着堆了满桌的文件。

　　“可是在这过程中，你什么也没生产，你什么也没建造。”

　　这问题浅薄得让朗姆洛挑着嘴角嗤了一声，“我创造财富。”

　　“还有，”意识到自己说了蠢话的詹姆斯紧张地咽了口唾沫，急于想转换话题，他注意到朗姆洛今晚的颓唐和失落，但不确定自己有没有资格表示关心，“关于你的前男友，我听了很抱歉。”

　　“哦……”他说的话让男人低垂的睫毛微微抬了抬，平日里疏于保养的两片干燥的嘴唇磨蹭了几下，詹姆斯担心他会对自己逾矩的关心感到生气或直接出言讽刺，但朗姆洛最后只是伸手熄灭了台灯，它灼热的光线烤得詹姆斯后背直冒汗。

　　“不关你事，我们来做爱吧。”


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉。

Chapter3

 

朗姆洛在清早被胯下一阵阵软绵绵湿漉漉的暖意叫醒，久违的安眠后轻飘飘的晕眩感让他眯着眼睛用手肘支撑起自己看向床脚，果不其然，那个男孩正赤裸着趴在他敞开的腿间卖力地吞吐，吸得啧啧作响。朗姆洛后知后觉地意识到，几天来他对詹姆斯的印象中，一丝不挂要远远多过衣冠楚楚。

   
一个长得令人窒息的深喉后，朗姆洛很够意思地红着脸用大腿根去蹭詹姆斯肉乎乎的脸颊，示意他快完事儿了，而自己没有那种强迫别人品尝自己体液的癖好，但男孩只是不为所动地继续含着。毕竟是一周一万块的服务，朗姆洛在不客气地射进詹姆斯嘴里时如此宽慰自己。

 

揩了揩弄脏的嘴角，口技了得的男妓抽了一张纸巾把嘴里的精液吐掉，舔了舔满是黏液的齿列后冲他的顾客露出淫荡又纯真的一个甜笑：“早啊。”

   
朗姆洛丢给他一个安全套作为回应。

 

被令人满足的饱胀感侵入身体内部，朗姆洛任由熟悉的快慰暂时接管他的身心。手下的项目进行不顺，这趟半工半休的加州之行中他唯一满意的就是找了个不错的临时床伴。他们在床上很合拍，和恋人之间互相取悦的劳心费力不同，拿钱办事的雇佣关系就是单方面地享受年轻男孩高质量的服务。

   
那见鬼的、恼人的、熟悉的专属铃声又在这时不合时宜地响了起来。

 

“别接。”正伏在他身上卖力干活的詹姆斯喘着粗气想要制止朗姆洛去够手机的手，却反被男人擒住手腕按在了自己结实的棕色胸膛上，“碰你该碰的地方，kid.”

   
哪怕是直抵前列腺的龟头也无法阻挡朗姆洛用痉挛的手指碰开手机的接听键。

   
电话那边的家伙滔滔不绝地撂了一大堆话，朗姆洛只是皱着眉头听着，不时地嗯上几声作为回应，不知道是在思索还是在忍耐。

   
“别小题大做了，泽莫，”朗姆洛总算插上一句话，同时一根手指放在唇边示意詹姆斯噤声，“这又不是我头一回碰见难啃……的骨头，他……他们在垂死挣扎”年轻人听话的抱着他的腰努力耕耘，男人觉得自己的肩胛骨都被床单磨蹭得发烫。

 

断断续续的气音一定引起了电话那边的怀疑，詹姆斯随即听到朗姆洛咬着指关节含糊地解释：“……没，呼——你打得不是时候，我在健身房跑步呢。”同时甩给了他一个餍足又谴责的白眼。

 

男孩不知道是哪来的胆子，恶作剧般地要和老板对着干，攻势越发迅猛起来，而男人也不甘示弱，一边用詹姆斯听不懂的华尔街术语和同事讨论工作，一边绞紧穴口压榨捅进去的大家伙。

 

詹姆斯在射进套子里之前进行了最后的反击，狠狠拧了一把手掌下挺立充血的乳头，让朗姆洛毫无防备地惊叫了一声。

 

楔进肠道里的超薄型的安全套被灌满的时候，那一小股冲击力让男人有一种被内射的错觉，他听着电话里泽莫的喋喋不休突然间陷入卡顿，认命地闭上了眼睛。

   
“行，我他妈的承认，我在打炮。”

 

发泄完男人早上过剩的精力后，朗姆洛神清气爽地打理好自己，拉开套间的衣橱开始着装。

 

“我不敢相信你昨天居然只置办了一套衣服!”他看着橱子的另一侧孤零零的三件套，仿佛自己受了侮辱一样质问詹姆斯，替嫖客省钱也是犯罪。

 

“买东西并不像我想的那样开心，”詹姆斯扯过皱巴巴的床单裹住自己，他又想起了昨天在精品店里的难堪遭遇，“他们看不起人。”

 

“他们看得起的从来不是人，”朗姆洛把詹姆斯昨晚的行头扔给他 ，“他们崇拜的是钞票、信用卡和你身上的限量款。”

 

当詹姆斯学着身边的朗姆洛打扮得体、脸带墨镜、走路带风、下巴微扬地阔步再次迈进罗德奥街那些黑店时，立刻被殷勤的店员们团团围住，受到了前所未有的礼遇。

 

“如你所见，”朗姆洛窄小的脸上架着一副巨大的墨镜，在和门店经理说话时表情冷峻又不屑，活像个时髦又欠揍的瞎子，“我的外甥是个出众的帅哥，你们店有像他一样漂亮的东西吗？”

   
正为销售额发愁的经理双手颤抖着接过朗姆洛的信用卡，信誓旦旦地宣布：“当然，当然。事实上以我们专业的眼光，新一季的整个系列都很适合您的男……我是说，外甥。瞧瞧他吧，天生的衣架子，和海报上的那位名模简直一模一样!”

 

在被店员们欢天喜地地簇拥着推向更衣室之前，詹姆斯从来没想过以他的这种体格还能被当成芭比娃娃，任人打扮地一套套换衣服，更别提还有不知道戴了什么滤镜的朗姆洛在旁边推波助澜。

“你说是这身好看还是刚才的那件好看？”詹姆斯在落地镜前左右打转，犹豫不定。

   
坐在休憩区不住摆弄手机的朗姆洛只抽空抬头瞥了一眼，立即决定：“我们为什么不把它们都买了呢？”

 

***  
 

谈判桌和会议室从来不是谈生意的最佳地点，大人物们往往喜欢在看似轻松的场合做出重要的决定，比如鸡尾酒会、脱衣舞俱乐部或者是马球场。

 

“你确定要带我出席这种场合？”

 

红色法拉利驶进挤挤挨挨的停车场，詹姆斯在朗姆洛拔下钥匙准备开门下车前颇为不自在地问道，这是几天来他第一次需要对付这么多人。

   
“有什么不妥？”朗姆洛打量着詹姆斯的新装扮，印花衬衫外搭轻薄的小山羊绒针织衫，九分休闲裤露出一点脚踝，看上去轻松又体面。

 

“你就不担心撞上我以前的嫖客？”这可是詹姆斯能想到的最让人尴尬的场面了。

   
但他可没想到自己这周的主顾有着近乎残忍的幽默感：

 

“要是真碰到了，”朗姆洛下车，绕到詹姆斯那侧颇为绅士地替他打开车门，“我倒要问问他给了你多少钱，是不是优惠价。”

 

出乎他们俩意料地，詹姆斯相当喜欢这里，尽管压根不懂规则，赛场上激烈的冲撞和追逐还是让他激动地在贵宾区看台上毫无顾忌地大喊大叫，这引起不少人侧目关注，他们先是好奇，后是嫉妒。

 

真正让他高兴的还是马球比赛第三巡中场结束后经典的踏草皮环节，詹姆斯有样学样地跟着热情的观众奔向赛场，四处寻找刚才被马匹的疾驰和骤停而翻掘起的草皮，然后用力把它们踩回原处。被迫经营着昼伏夜出的生活，男孩很少有机会享受明媚的阳光、新鲜的空气和精心栽种的平整草场。他像任何一个普通的加州男孩一样尽情挥洒笑容和汗水，丝毫不在意脚上锃亮的手工皮鞋沾上泥土，只想抓紧这稍纵即逝的无忧无虑。

 

令朗姆洛颇感欣慰的是，詹姆斯玩得再疯也没忘记本职工作，他在下半场比赛开始前就乖乖地回到男人身边，一路小跑过来，他白皙的脸颊兴奋地微微泛红，甚至还没头没脑地快速在朗姆洛扎人的胡茬上嘬了一口。他的老板一直在树荫下端着杯香槟忙于社交，游刃有余地假装认识每一个冲自己问好的人。

 

直到迎面走来一对气度不凡的夫妇，他们友好地向朗姆洛和詹姆斯打了招呼，朗姆洛也报以微笑，主动伸出手，但过了几秒钟也没开口说话，扯开的嘴角有一丝僵硬——这两口子叫啥来着？

   
“嗨，罗杰斯先生和夫人，叫我詹姆斯就行。”男孩很会看眼色地主动替他解了围。

   
哦对，朗姆洛记起来了，金发碧眼和卷发大胸，画家和舞者。

   
“您的画展筹备的怎么样？还有您的腿伤，我认识纽约一个很好的康复医生，正好介绍给您……”

 

目送那对情投意合的爱侣离开，朗姆洛总算稍稍松了口气。“谢了，”他拍拍詹姆斯的肩，“记性很不错嘛，小子。”只是上次趁他办公时随手翻了几页就能记住这些信息，想不到这靠脸讨生活的年轻人居然还有点隐藏技能。

 

“干我这行要想吃饱饭，可不能脸盲。”詹姆斯颇为得意地就着朗姆洛的手抿了一口杯子里的香槟。

   
“这玩意儿好喝，”他喜欢这清爽的味道，“从哪儿拿的？”

   
朗姆洛藏不住脸上的笑意，今天的男孩天真又可爱。他伸手朝不远处的凉棚那里一指，恰好看到工作搭档朝自己走来，于是对詹姆斯说，“自己去拿，我接下来要跟人谈点正事儿。”

 

泽莫和詹姆斯打了个短暂的照面后来到了朗姆洛面前，他迟到了一会儿，从那身西装革履的打扮看应该是直接从办公室赶来的。

   
“你的判断是对的，”他从不浪费时间寒暄，“瓦坎达兄妹抵押了所有的个人财产向银行贷款，他们快走投无路了，既然如此你应该尽快向银行施压……”

 

朗姆洛不置可否地耸了耸肩，说：“再说吧，这法子总是不太光彩。”

   
泽莫愣了愣，怀疑自己是听错了话还是认错了人。

 

“你说什么，不光彩？你都干了小半辈子这种事了，这节骨眼又矫情起来？”

 

朗姆洛不得不承认他暗自琢磨过詹姆斯随口对自己说过的话：“我们不生产商品，我们不建造工程，我们只是玩弄数字而已，瓦坎达科技做了不少实事，把它搞分裂了……”

   
泽莫打断道：“我们生产钱!”像想起来什么似的，他冷硬的瞳孔里又冒出几星危险的火花，“这周以来你一直行径古怪……刚才我看到的人是电话里的那位吧。”

 

“是，”朗姆洛无意隐瞒，“社交需要，我总不能单枪匹马吧？”事实上他自己才是被骑的那个。

 

“我们认识那么多社交名媛，为什么这回找个生面孔？”

   
“我最近很累，没精力哄人，这小伙子很会来事儿。”

   
泽莫看他的眼神堪称轻蔑，他压低声音质问道：“你就没怀疑他是故意讨你欢心，好让你放松警惕？”

   
朗姆洛了解他的偏执和多疑，只是没想到已经严重到了这个地步：“当然不会，他图什么？”

 

“你自己看看，”比他高半个头的男人冷着脸扬了扬下巴，“你的本周男孩正和我们的重点攻克对象、瓦坎达的小公主交流感情呢，商业间谍的一贯技俩不是么？”

   
两个年轻人一边品尝精致的甜品一边说笑，身边是一匹乌黑油亮的赛马。他们之间的距离友好到堪称亲密，鲜艳的印花背心裙和高调的英式礼帽让这位异国公主更加动人，而詹姆斯那热哄哄的熟谙各种技巧的手掌就搭在她娇小的后背上，这画面梦幻唯美得像是偶像剧。

   
他掏了一万块钱雇他一周，这兔崽子却偷偷跑到一边和别人调情。

   
“你真的想多了，”朗姆洛扭头不去看他们的方向，想也不想地就让这句话冲出了嘴，“他只是我在路边捡的男妓，素不相识，主动来扒我的车。”

 

 

詹姆斯在生气。

 

朗姆洛从泽莫带着一脸高深莫测的笑意径直离开后就暗自思忖刚才的脱口而出是不是不太地道，他猜泽莫一定是去找詹姆斯摊牌了，这人就是喜欢这样，怎么招人烦怎么来。

   
于是自知理亏的朗姆洛慷慨大方地允许詹姆斯生上两小时的气，放任他在回程的路上和晚餐时暂且不向自己展露他高价购买的明媚笑容。

   
但当回到房间，朗姆洛难得无心工作只想做爱，屈尊降贵地主动替詹姆斯脱下上衣，又亲手解掉他的裤腰带时，这冷着脸的男孩却把正准备拽他内裤的男人推到了一边。

 

“你从一开始就不该让我穿成这样，”詹姆斯一头扎进衣帽间里寻找旧衣服，属于自己的那些，“把我打扮成王子又跟人说我其实是个婊子。”

   
“恕我直言，”朗姆洛不急不缓地解开衬衣的前两颗扣子，对詹姆斯的小题大做不以为然，“你就是一个男妓啊。”

   
“是，”这男孩在翻箱倒柜中抽出了自己那条裤腰超低的皮裤，单脚着地东倒西歪地把它撸到腿上，“但我从未觉得自己如此下贱，你知道他说什么吗？他说如果我这回在你这儿表现的好，下次他也要照顾我的生意。”

   
“不用感谢。”尽管心里有点不爽，朗姆洛就是管不住自己这张习惯刻薄的嘴。

   
詹姆斯懒得理他，光着膀子埋头寻找自己的烂牛仔背心，它即使淹没在昂贵考究的高级定制里也能脱颖而出，因为它又脏又旧又臭，就像它的主人一样，在富人的脂粉堆里掩饰不住自己的窘迫，但现在这件该死的背心到底在——

   
“我不想干了，我要剩下的钱。”

   
“我没那么多现金，”朗姆洛觉得一个发怒的詹姆斯真是固执得可怜又可爱，继续毫无底线地逗着他，“你有pos机让我刷卡吗，baby？”

   
男孩脸上一片红一片白，他不仅没有pos机，他连上衣都找不着了，但那又有什么关系呢？

   
一拳重重地砸在衣柜门上，詹姆斯情急之下随手扯过印着酒店刺绣的白色浴袍披在身上，“我不要了。”又踩进从床底下拽出来的短靴，鞋带也顾不上系就要往外走。

 

“詹姆斯，”朗姆洛的嘴角终于沉下来，语气带着警告的意味，“我从不对钱开玩笑。”

   
“我没开玩笑!”男孩头也不回地夺门而出，抛给男人一个气冲冲又毛茸茸的背影。

   
朗姆洛脸色不悦地松了松过紧的领带，在心里默数，他猜在二十秒之内，詹姆斯连电梯都走不进就会折回来。

   
一分钟以后，他不得不接受，刚才就是他看到自己花钱买下的美好肉体的最后一眼。

   
眼睁睁地看着手上的腕表秒针又扫过了一圈，朗姆洛在孤零零的寂静中咬了咬牙，推门去追。

 

感谢洛杉矶的狗屎交通，朗姆洛在大厅扫视一圈没找到人，绝望地挤出旋转门跑到酒店外时，那男孩正准备坐进一辆他从其他游客那儿抢来的出租车。

   
等到一巴掌拍到詹姆斯的肩膀上，揪住他的浴袍把他拽出车门，朗姆洛才意识到自己到底做了什么荒唐事。人来人往的马路上、高级酒店门前，众目睽睽之下，一个西装革履的男人正试图抢回一个衣衫不整的男孩。

 

詹姆斯仍然在呕气，他的表情活像只被踹了肚子的小狗崽，双手扒着车门奋力抵抗，如果他是个姑娘，朗姆洛估计早就得被热心群众们七手八脚地摁在地上了。

 

“听我……嘿! 听我说！”强行扳过詹姆斯的脸时这腾不出手反抗的小畜生居然还试图咬自己一口，朗姆洛耐着性子压低声音，他觉得自己需要铤而走险开诚布公一回，“泽莫问得太突然，我还没想好怎么跟熟人解释我们的关系。”  
 

这个理由显然没有任何说服力，詹姆斯摇了摇头：“远房亲戚、别人介绍、新来的实习生……你明明有很多备选项。”  
 

“好吧，”朗姆洛叹了口气，闭上眼决心坦白，“中场休息时我看到你和那个苏瑞在一起，我不喜欢你这样。”

   
詹姆斯愣了两秒，难以置信地叫出了声：“什么？就这个？然后你就那样对我？”他真不知道是该哭还是该笑，“上帝啊，那姑娘只是给我看了看她领养的赛马，我说它很漂亮，仅此而已!而且、而且她是个女孩呀!”  
 

男孩的反应让男人觉得有点没面子，他耸了耸肩，又重复了一句：“我说了我不喜欢。”

   
詹姆斯闻言悄悄放松了一下攥得发白的手指，他又在脑子里快速地捋了一遍前因后果，“等一下……你吃醋了对吗？你、因为我和别人说话，就吃醋了。天呐，因为我这样一个……”他突然哽住，“男妓”这个词无论如何发不出来。

 

“因为你这样一个漂亮男孩，我吃醋了。”朗姆洛赶紧接过话，他知道自己今天注定要在这男孩面前丢人丢个够。

 

“操，”驾驶座上等得不耐烦的司机从后视镜里给了这两个戏多的基佬一个白眼，“吵架他妈的能吵到大马路上，赶紧跟你男朋友回屋吧，小伙子!”

 

被比他高壮出许多的年轻人推到门板上，冲击力在关门时发出巨响，詹姆斯活像个闯进高级套房里穷凶极恶的歹徒，明显的财色两贪。但他粗暴得有分寸，不忘腾出一只手扯了把朗姆洛的领带，避免他那每分钟都在盘算着八位数生意的金贵脑袋受到任何冲撞。

 

“仔细着点儿我的衬衫，”朗姆洛在詹姆斯像拆迟到的快递一样撕扯他的衣服时眯着眼睛软绵绵的警告，“这件衣服可比你都贵。”  
 

“我会让你接连不断地高潮来抵债。”詹姆斯拎着朗姆洛的脖领子把他提到自己眼前，语气危险地说。

 

这话让男人陶醉得舔了舔嘴唇：“Deal.”

 

鼻尖扎进对方的颈窝里用力剐蹭，如果朗姆洛是他的男朋友，詹姆斯想，自己一定会狠狠地蹂躏这张吐出过很多难听话的嘴，把那两片薄肉吮吸到红肿充血，用舌头扫荡整个口腔，把他的喉咙操个透。但他不是，于是只能愤恨地嗅吸着该死的好闻又昂贵的香氛气味，松开紧咬着的下颚啃上他结实的肩膀，用齿列、双手和腰胯把男人提起来悬空钉在玄关处镶嵌的落地镜上。

 

“嘶……”朗姆洛的后背在平整的镜面上猛地弹起来，半褪衣衫的身体不安分地扭动，“他妈的这上面很凉啊!”这恶劣的享乐主义者在接受侵犯时仍吃不得半点苦头，勉强把衬衫拉过肩头，男人意有所指地要求，“你用哪儿脱哪儿。”

   
连掐带揉地把朗姆洛的屁股从过分合身的西装裤里剥出来，詹姆斯握紧掌中鼓胀弹软的肉团下流地亵玩了一番，在男人那根紧紧抵着自己小腹的坚硬分身兴奋地泛滥出前液时并， 多指并用地揉开他穴口柔软的肌肉，双手的中指同时没进去一根指节，钩子一样地向外拉开那个紧闭着的肉洞。

   
朗姆洛紧张又期待地收缩着下体，詹姆斯能感受到指头插进去的淫荡小嘴不断翕张着，逢迎又抗拒，只浅浅尝到一点圆钝的头部就立刻抛却矜持欢快地吮咂，在侵入的凶器长驱直入时兴奋地痉挛。

   
这过于热情的欢迎仪式让詹姆斯喘着粗气缓了好一会儿才按捺住射精的冲动，在朗姆洛急不可待地盘腿缠上自己的腰主动晃起屁股时，不甘示弱地开始了次次到位的抽插。

   
余气未消的詹姆斯在打炮时的表现让人压根不想和他和好如初。

   
他莽撞得如牛，丝毫不吝惜自己的力气，节奏是纯粹的掠夺，只顾的上把朗姆洛捅得尖叫连连。肉体碰撞摩擦出的滚烫热度模糊了光亮的镜面，詹姆斯捏着朗姆洛被汗水打湿的臀肉擦出一块清晰的视野，朝着内里全力冲撞又整根拔出，欣赏着被糟蹋到反应迟钝的肠肉来不及回缩，在下一次贯穿时一并塞回体内，下面微肿的肉嘴只能哽咽着勉强吞咽。

 

朗姆洛环抱着詹姆斯的脖子扬起头，恬不知耻地大声呻吟着，男人在内心谴责自己，最淫荡的妓女也不过如此，而他找妓女时，至少还会戴上套。

他们甚至都没有走到卧室就用完了今晚的全部份额，朗姆洛屁股里含着第一泡精液跪在客厅的沙发上被干了一轮，又被对折起来抱到办公桌上射脏了一摞未读文件，最后被扛进浴室清理前，詹姆斯还贴心地在阳台换成后入式让朗姆洛把洛杉矶繁华的夜景看了个够。

TBC


End file.
